User talk:Guild of Deals/PvXcast
Don't ever mention my name ever if you do this. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:03, 24 February 2008 (EST) Also this is incredibly homosexual. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:04, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Skakid Said Fag Ban? Also, I'll just call you... KidSkate! --20pxGuildof 21:05, 24 February 2008 (EST) I'd like to see a poll about who would actually watch this. I know i wouldn't.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:14, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Lolz, what's wrong with PvXcast? It would be fun. --20pxGuildof 21:17, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::I don't know about other people... but, personally, I wouldn't watch this. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 10:43, 25 February 2008 (EST) "Hi and welcome to PvXca--" "FIRST!" "Fuck!" --71.229.204.25 10:59, 25 February 2008 (EST) but srsly, i'm with Skakid. lol no1 would watch this...tis gay --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:37, 25 February 2008 (EST) This is stupid and you're stupid for even thinking of this. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:35, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Well, sorry for introducing something to open up the community for the better. --20pxGuildof 16:21, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::You better be. This idea is fucking terrible. It will open up nothing except the mouths of people who laugh at you. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:44, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::Well any good site has a good Podcast. Bungie (Halo) has a quite successful Podcast, yet we don't. I put delete on it anyways. --20pxGuildof 16:46, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::And why the hell would we need a cast of any sort? Why? What would it do? "And recent news, people are still dumb cunts for disliking cripshot and not understanding the concept of frenzy canceling. Also, PvXwiki still sucks. Stay tuned for tommorow's cast when we talk about THE EXACT SAME FUCKING THING unless I finally get fed up with it and go hang myself!" -Host And that's the PvXcast for you. Now we don't even have to make one. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:49, 25 February 2008 (EST) *Host: "Hello and welcome to today's PvXcast! Today we´re going to interview a new user on PvX! Hello new user." *New User: "Hello." *Host: "What do you think of the PvX website?" *New User: "This website is great to get useful builds, I also see alot of awesome builds going in for candidate for deletion why I think they work great! For example I saw this W/Mo build with Healing Hands and I took 5 Warriors in AB at one time!" *Host: "That's....cool...ahem..right...anyway, what do you think of the skill Frenzy?" *New User: "LOL FRENZY?! That skill is a shit, you go for 33% faster attack speed and take double damage! LOL! I'd recommend Flurry, you will deal 33% less damage but atleast you got more survivability." *Host: "wtf? Do you think you're a noob?" *New User: "Not at all, I am rank 4 Kurzick and I see for myself that I can play pretty good." *Host: "To be honest, I think you suck. Discuss." *New User: "Lol? I can't see you taking 5 people at once in AB with the build of yours which uses frenzy! LOL!" *Host: "Right...anyway, ladies and gentleman, this was PvXcast for today and have a nice day!" *:lolz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:04, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::So depressingly true. ): --71.229 17:11, 25 February 2008 (EST) Updated Much leeter now. --20pxGuildof 17:18, 25 February 2008 (EST) :why ami no host? =( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:40, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::Fine, I'll add you in. --20pxGuildof 18:40, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::=D <3 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:41, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::Need moar interviews gogogo! --20pxGuildof 18:42, 25 February 2008 (EST) My gay what? --71.229 18:46, 25 February 2008 (EST) :ur gay gay --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:47, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::I believe the term is... Oh I don't know WTF the term is. It was between "Then Your Gay." or "Then You Like BUTTSEX!" --20pxGuildof 18:48, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::Then My Gay what? --71.229 18:52, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::...Dog? --20pxGuildof 18:53, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::I dont need a podcast to tell me how bad people suck. Recent changes do that juuusssttt fine .----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:53, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Everyone needs a Podcast :O. --20pxGuildof 18:54, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::The word you're looking for is You're. Not Your. You're is a contraction of You Are, Your is possessive. --71.229 18:55, 25 February 2008 (EST) Problem: You'd need at least five or six hosts for a wtf chain, and it would sound even more idiotic with audio. Since wtf chains are the entirety of PvX's value, PvXcast would thus be even more worthless than it seems. I guess you could detail the latest talk page faggotries and you could say things like "Eloc got unbanned. For a day. The wiki died for the time it took for Armond to reban him." — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 18:54, 25 February 2008 (EST) :I need an Oh Snap image macro. --71.229 18:55, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::Volunteers? You get free coffee and hookers in the morning for hosting :O --20pxGuildof 18:57, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::How are you going to get build makers to come forth and actually be interviewed? It might be nice to hear some background about how they designed such and such a build for their r-whatever guild and how it worked out if you were trying to be serious with all this. Unfortunately, most of the builds at the higher end simply document the current meta so I'm not sure exactly what you are expecting. Also, be sure to make your hosts sing. Surefire tactic to raise the amount of people listening in. PlacidBlueAlien 03:12, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::You do realize this is a joke? All interviews are things I wrote and are completely fake. --20pxGuildof 07:19, 26 February 2008 (EST) :wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:39, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::I smell volunteering in the air! Please, open a window. --20pxGuildof 19:42, 27 February 2008 (EST) Great Idea (no sarcasm, litteraly) THIS IS THJE GREATEST IDEA IN THE GREATEST IDEA OOF GREATEST IDEAS. I WOULD SO WATCH THIS!!!! I'M IN!!! Also, are you hiring? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseyplease? I pwomise i'll be good and won't break anything (constitantly) So please let me on, this is AWESOME!!!!!!!! AND NOT GAY!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:04, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :In fact, for some reason, no idea why, all of my builds are shot down, with 15 AK 47s and a shotgun, ooh, and one time a Rifle, oh yeah that was awesome, but remember the one time you borught Gorden Freeman to my build and used every single weapon in history to make sure i died and never made another build again, but fortunately i used sv_cheats 1, god, buddha, Impulse 101, Impulse 82, Impulse 81, noclip, and sv_gravity 600 to run away? So, since all of my builds are awful and for some reason the people interviewed on this talk page and on the real pages seem to have the exact same thoughts as i do, dont know why, maybe you could interview me?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:08, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::Ladies and Gentlemen your average GW greatest player with a very narcisistic attitude , thinks he's awesome, rank 4 kurz, rank 5 lightbringer, and a GW idiot with everything in the game (litterly), so that was your average GW idiot.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:10, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::The above comments are so fail in every way possible that it compelled me to write a response. Tycn 00:25, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::This was serious, until I realized how this and randy buttsex had a lot of similarities. Anyway, Tycn has a point... --20pxGuildof 07:49, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Tock, I'm speechless. my mind can only handle so much fail at once... I think you brained my damage. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 12:09, 8 June 2008 (EDT) So yeah. If this does go through, I'll let you guys interview me.. haha. We all know that it would A) be epic and B) involve much elitism on all sides. If it doesn't go through, I think a Cedavecast is in order. I'll just sit there for an hour and whine about violations of PvX:DICK and Skakid. Or I'll just talk about how awesome the new Parasmite build is... cedave ( _buildpage) 20:49, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Lol skakid got banned so... --20pxGuildof 21:14, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::Whoa. Wanna fill me in? Last I heard he was our uber-BM and resident elitist. Talk about system shock. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:23, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, Skakid a BM... He made a lot of socks and started being an asshat all around and got until the 29th AND lost his BMship. --20pxGuildof 07:29, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Basically, he doesn't like Frv and started trolling him.-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:30, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, that's.. pathetic. And kinda sad. I'm like.. down a rival. Which means all the arguments I'll ever have to face are probably going to be on a "Cuz I said so" basis. Bleh. cedave ( _buildpage) 20:43, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Cedave you suck at Guild Wars and should stop playing asshole. Now you have a new rival! Anyway, I love the fact he has to be all pissy because he thought admins would never give him a slap on the titty for spamming sockpuppet accounts. --20pxGuildof 20:45, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I no playz GW. T_T Needz new video card cuz my compooter sucks teh skacock. Anyway.. yeah. Bleh. All ego, no brains? cedave ( _buildpage) 20:47, 15 May 2008 (EDT) It's a rerun ^--Reason.decrystallized 17:46, 27 June 2008 (EDT)